Employers are asking more of their employees today than ever before. As job responsibilities stretch, many employees find themselves working on different types of projects and in different roles throughout the day. For examples, a junior sales associate may be responsible for tracking customer invoices, following-up on purchase orders, processing customer complaints, and the like. A department manager may be responsible for conducting employee performance reviews, creating monthly budget reports, following-up on new business leads, and the like. Each of these tasks generally requires the use of its own dedicated software application. As an employee's responsibilities grow, the number of applications that he/she may use during the course of the day may increase as well. The shift from traditional monolithic applications to task specific applications also increases the number of applications that an employee may use. Keeping track of these applications as well as the various projects and tasks associated with each application may be difficult.